Want My Happy Family
by youngielou
Summary: AU. Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.  Dia selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang berlimpah.  Dia selalu bebas melakukan apapun.  Dia selalu bahagia.  Tapi aku tidak. Slight NaruSaku. OC, OOC. Mind to RnR?


**A/N Note :**

**Entah kenapa, niat Hikari untuk HIATUS berubah. Hikari mau membuat fic selama Hikari bisa, karena setelah libur lebaran selesai Hikari gak akan bisa buat fic lagi. Baiklah, ini fic Angst pertama Hikari. Semoga feelnya dapet :) **

…

**Want My Happy Family **

**Genre : Angst/ Family**

**Pair : Sakura H. **

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, dll**

**Don't like, Don't Read**

**NO FLAME !**

…**..**

**~Happy Reading~**

…

**Dia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.**

**Dia selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang berlimpah.**

**Dia selalu bebas melakukan apapun.**

**Dia selalu bahagia.**

**Tapi aku tidak.**

…

**Sakura's POV**

Aku benci hidup. Terkadang hasrat untuk bunuh diri itu sangat menggoda. Aku telah meraih gagang pisau itu dan hanya tinggal memotong urat nadiku saat sebuah ketakutan konyol menghinggapiku. Apakah akan sakit saat aku memotong urat nadiku? Aku ketakutan dan menaruh lagi pisau itu. Aku tidak mau minum racun serangga, karena cara itu sudah dipakai nenekku untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah begitu muak dengan kehidupanku.

Semua penderitaanku berawal ketika adikku lahir ke dunia saat aku berusia 7 tahun. Awalnya terasa menyenangkan, dan aku begitu antusias. Tak pernah terbayangkan disitulah awal mula penderitaanku. Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa adikku lah yang akan menghancurkan kebahagiaanku.

~OoO~

Saat itu adikku berusia tiga bulan. Kaa-san menaruh adikku dalam keranjang bayi dan menyuruhku menjaganya. Aku mengangguk senang sambil tersenyum dan mengusap-usap pipi adikku yang tembam. Suara televisi menarikku untuk menonton, dan aku meninggalkan adikku dalam keranjang bayinya. Entah bagaimana, ia jatuh dan menangis kencang.

Kaa-sanku keluar dari dapur dan menampar pipiku serta memukuliku hingga aku menangis terisak-isak. Ia bilang aku bodoh dan tolol. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun.

~OoO~

Sewaktu aku masih kecil dan adikku belum lahir, aku, Kaa-san dan Tou-san pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, aku melihat sebuah mainan yang sangat lucu disana. Aku merengek pada Tou-san untuk membelikanku mainan itu. Tou-san berjongkok sehingga tingginya menyamaiku, dan ia berkata ia belum punya cukup uang untuk membelikanku mainan itu. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san dengan perasaan kecewa.

Aku teringat kejadian itu saat kami sekeluarga pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan itu. Adikku berusia 5 tahun dan aku berusia 12 tahun. Adikku merengek minta dibelikan sebuah boneka yang mahal. Tou-san dan Kaa-san menggeleng, tapi adikku terus menangis dan merengek. Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang malu karena tingkah adikku yang membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian membelikan adikku boneka mahal itu. Adikku tertawa senang, sementara aku hanya termangu memandangnya.

~OoO~

Aku berusia 12 tahun saat Tou-san dan Kaa-san mengirimku ke SMP Oto yang jauh dari rumah kami. Aku dititipkan pada nenekku. Pernahkah kau membayangkan seorang anak berumur 12 tahun hidup jauh dari orang tua? Di rumah nenek, aku hanya menyendiri di kamar. Sibuk dengan diriku sendiri dan merasakan kehampaan, sementara adikku di Konoha bersama dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku.

~OoO~

"Sakura, Kaa-sanmu dingin sekali ya padamu?" gumam Ino saat ia melihatku menemani Kaa-san membayar uang sekolahku yang tidak seberapa itu.

"A-Apa?" Ketakutan melandaku. Aku malu kalau teman-temanku sampai tahu bagaimana sikap orang tuaku padaku. Bagaimana aku harus berjuang sendiri untuk menyelesaikan segala tugasku di rumah nenekku yang sederhana sementara semua teman-temanku hanya tinggal meminta fasilitas pada orang tua mereka.

"Iya, kalau Kaa-sanku menemaniku, pasti dia akan mengobrol denganku, membicarakan sekolahku dan sebagainya, tapi Kaa-sanmu hanya diam dan langsung pulang" Ino memandangiku saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Tidak. Kaa-sanku ada urusan, jadi dia buru-buru" dustaku pada Ino. Rasanya hatiku sakit sekali saat berbohong padanya, bukan karena aku merasa bersalah pada Ino, tapi karena semua yang diucapkannya benar.

Orang tuaku, terutama Kaa-sanku hanya memperhatikan adikku.

Mereka membuangku.

~OoO~

Aku bertengkar dengan adikku dan Kaa-san memarahiku.

"Apa kau begitu membenci Hinata? Kaa-san juga membencimu!" teriak Kaa-san di depan wajahku. Aku terhenyak tidak percaya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam di depan Kaa-san dan adikku, Hinata yang masih menangis di pelukan Kaa-san. Padahal dia duluan yang bersikap kurang ajar padaku.

Aku berlari ke kamar dan menangis sambil membenamkan wajahku ke bantal sehingga Kaa-san dan Hinata tidak mendengar tangisanku. Aku tidak suka menangis di depan orang, itu akan membuat mereka berpikir aku ini lemah.

Namun sesungguhnya, aku memang lemah. Aku hanya berpura-pura kuat dan tegar di depan Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Hinata. Karena aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak dapat melupakan perkataan Kaa-san yang mengatakan kalau dia membenciku, meskipun setelah itu Kaa-sanku bersikap seolah ia tak pernah mengucapkannya.

~OoO~

"Otanjoubi Omodetou, Sakura-chan!" gumam Naruto padaku. Ia memegang sebuah cake kecil dengan satu lilin di atasnya. Kami berada di tengah taman, di musim dingin. Salju terhampar dimana-mana. Dan aku juga Naruto memakai mantel tebal untuk menghangatkan diri.

" Ayo tiup lilinnya! Tiup! Tiup! Tiup!" Naruto menyemangatiku untuk meniup lilinnya, ia terlihat begitu bersemangat. Aku berhasil meniup api di lilin itu dengan sekali tiup dan Naruto langsung memelukku saat api di lilin itu padam.

Aku merasakan kehangatan saat ia memelukku. Dan mendadak aku teringat saat terakhir kali aku merayakan ulang tahunku di Konoha dengan keluargaku. Saat usiaku 7 tahun, dan semua begitu bersemangat merayakannya. Dan setelah itu hanya Hinata yang mendapatkan hadiah pada ulang tahunnya.

Aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku. Air mataku meleleh begitu saja, keluar dari kelopak mataku dan membanjiri pipiku. Naruto terlihat kaget melihatku menangis.

"Sa-Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau tidak suka kuenya ya?" Naruto meringis saat melihat wajahku yang penuh air mata serta hidungku yang memerah.

"Ti-Tidak. Aku sangat menyukainya. Sangat" Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku sambil mengusap ingus di hidungku dengan tisu. Naruto mengelus bahuku bingung. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis Sakura-koi?" tanyanya cemas. Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menyentuh kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mata untuk merasakan kehangatannya.

"Aku mengharapkan _**mereka**_ yang berbuat seperti ini padaku, Naruto. Aku ingin _**mereka**_." Aku kembali menangis. Semua perasaanku selama sebelas tahun terakhir ini pun tumpah. Aku sukses menghancurkan kemeja putih kesayangan Naruto dengan menangis dalam pelukannya.

Aku menangis selama beberapa jam. Ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 18.

~OoO~

Hari wisudaku datang juga. Aku sudah mengirim undangan wisudaku dua minggu sebelum acara wisuda kepada orang tuaku. Aku juga menyertakan keterangan kalau akulah yang akan mewakili angkatanku untuk membacakan pidato kelulusan sebagai lulusan terbaik.

Tanganku berkeringat dingin , aku menunggu giliranku untuk membacakan pidato dan aku langsung berdiri begitu rector memanggil namaku. Aku melangkah melewati tirai-tirai merah. Perlahan-lahan semuanya terlihat. Aku berdiri di belakang mimbar dan melihat lautan manusia dengan warna biru dan kuning. Khas _**graduation **_Konoha University. Aku bisa melihat sosok Naruto dan Ino melambaikan tangan mereka ke arahku. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara Kiba dan Chouji meneriakkan namaku.

"Selama aku mengikuti kegiatan belajar di Konoha University…" Aku memulai pidatoku dan semua orang dengan penuh ketenangan mendengarkan pidatoku. Entah kenapa, mataku dan hatiku mencari dan mengharapkan akan menemukan orangtuaku, sehingga sepanjang pidato aku celingukan mencari sosok kedua orangtuaku. Aku menyadari bahwa ini tidak pantas dilakukan. Tapi aku tak bisa tenang.

Mataku menangkap sosok Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang berjalan meninggalkan tempat acara wisudaku. "Ka…" Aku ingin memanggil mereka, namun lidahku terasa kelu. Aku hanya terdiam terpaku menatap kpergian mereka. Pidatoku terhenti, dan rector serta dosen-dosenku mulai menatapku cemas. Mendadak ponselku bergetar. Ada satu sms. Dari Kaa-san.

_**Kami pergi. Hinata minta dijemput.**_

Aku terdiam sejenak. Lalu air mata itu turun. Jatuh dari mataku. Aku terduduk lemas di belakang mimbar, aku mulai menangis histeris. Aku kecewa, sungguh. Aku sakit hati. Dadaku terasa sesak, sakit. Beberapa dosen menghampiriku. Mereka menanyakan keadaanku, bahkan nyaris seluruh wisudawan berdiri untuk melihat keadaanku.

Dari sudut mataku kulihat Naruto berjalan menaiki panggung, mata birunya menatapku. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan lunglai ke dalam pelukannya. Aku menangis lagi. Mengapa selalu seperti ini?

~OoO~

Aku memandang keluar jendela, langit tampak biru. Begitu cerah. Semilir angin musim semi menggelitikku, harum wangi bunga yang mekar tercium hingga kamarku. Rasanya menenangkan.

Aku berbalik dan meraih cangkir tehku, menyeruputnya sedikit dan memejamkan mataku. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Salah satu caraku untuk mendapatkan ketenangan.

Setahun sudah berlalu sejak hari kelulusanku yang kelabu itu. Aku menikah dengan Naruto, dan mengikutinya pindah ke Korea Selatan. Semua Ahjumma dan Ahjeossi disini sangat ramah padaku. Mereka suka menggodaku dan Naruto. Mereka bilang kami pasangan yang sangat serasi. Dan 5 tahun sudah berlalu sejak itu.

Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan hal itu sampai tak menyadari Naruto tertidur di sofa. Pasti ia bosan sekali menemaniku mencari ketenangan. Aku membawa selimut dari kamar dan menyelimutinya. Wajah Naruto saat tidur begitu damai. Naruto-koi milikku, sangat menyenangkan hidup bersamanya.

Aku tak pernah lagi pulang ke Konoha untuk sekedar mengunjungi orang tuaku. Naruto sangat mengerti hal itu.

Beberapa waktu lalu aku menerima sebuah surat dari Tou-san.

_**Sakura,**_

_**Tou-san tidak ingin menyimpan rahasia ini dan melukaimu lebih dalam lagi. Gomen ne, kami bukannya tdak menyadari betapa terlukanya kau dengan sikap kami yang pilih kasih. **_

_**Sebenarnya, kau bukan anak kandung kami. Setidaknya bukan anak Kaa-sanmu. Tou-san minta maaf. Ini semua kesalahan Tou-san. Kau adalah anak dari hasil perselingkuhan Tou-san dengan Mikina, mantan kekasih Tou-san dulu. Kami sudah lama berpisah. Dan Tou-san baru mengetahui kalau Tou-san punya anak dari Mikina setelah Mikina meninggal.**_

_**Kaa-san dengan setengah hati merawatmu. Namun lambat laun ia sungguh menyayangimu, karena sudah 7 tahun Kaa-san belum juga hamil. Lalu ia hamil dan melahirkan Hinata. Sikapnya padamu berubah.**_

_**Tou-san minta maaf karena tak mampu melakukan apapun. **_

_**Bahagialah bersama Naruto.**_

Surat dari Tou-san sudah kubakar. Juga dengan hatiku yang terluka selama belasan tahun kehidupanku. Aku tak ingin luka masa lalu menghancurkan masa depanku. Saatnya aku melangkah menuju masa depan yang baru bersama dengan Naruto, pria yang sungguh mencintaiku. Dan juga…

"Ommaaa…" Suara kecil itu terdengar riang di telingaku. Aku tersenyum tipis sambil melebarkan tanganku, menyambut anak perempuanku ke dalam pelukanku.

"Eun Jo sudah pulang? Bagaimana di sekolah tadi, sayang?" tanyaku sambil mengelus pipinya yang memerah. Anak perempuanku dan Naruto yang sangat manis. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda dan matanya berwarna biru. Umurnya baru menginjak 4 tahun.

"Kaa-cannn, tadi Eun Jo main sama Ki Hoon. Tapi Hyo Sun malah-malah ama Eun Jo, katanyaa Ki Hoon gak bole main sama Eun Jo. Teluss Ki Hoon bilang Hyo Sun jaat, Ki Hoon bilang Eun Jo baik" celoteh Eun Jo cadel.

"Hooo, manissnyaa Eun Jo ku sayanggg. Ayo, bangunkan Oppa mu" ujarku.

"Opppaaaa!" Banguuuunn!" teriak Eun Jo di telinga Naruto hingga membuat Naruto kaget dan jatuh dari sofa.

"Ah, Eun Jooo. Sudah pulang yaa?" Naruto menggendong Eun Jo tinggi-tinggi, membuat Eun Jo tertawa senang.

Aku sudah memiliki keluarga bahagiaku sekarang.

**OWARI**

…

**A/N Note :**

**Kuketik satu setengah jam. Ngejar waktu. Happy END? Angsty yang sungguh abal. Hikari emang gag bisa bikin angst *pundung* Aduh, jadi bingung sendiri. Rasanya pegal punggungku ini *readers : gak nanya!***

**Inilah waktunya REVIEW! Ayo ayo ayo ayo Reviewww. **


End file.
